


蜀山调教录

by Teemo3066



Category: 3066
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teemo3066/pseuds/Teemo3066





	蜀山调教录

萧家小公子萧炎幼年时体弱多病，家中为他请来道士批命取名，后送入蜀山仙剑派修行。因其身体原因被掌门太武归入夜长老润玉门下。

萧炎渐渐长大成年，体魄日益强健，却只学了一身落拓不羁，至于御剑和仙术，那不存在的东西作何一问？

“你的身体已经筑好了根基，自不会再如往日那般清闲。每日卯时起随我一同到剑舞坪晨练，辰时你用过早膳之后，学习御剑和仙术。”润玉负手神情严肃的盯着萧炎。

两人处在一座浮山上，此间为润玉起居之地，遍地青草，休憩的房屋和弟子房无异，只是房前有一株巨大的桃树，终年盛开不败。

“是，师尊！”

润玉说完便去后山照顾自己的药圃了。萧炎纵身一跃，跳上了桃树，右腿翘曲于左膝，躺在巨大的枝桠上，叼着一根开着桃花的树枝内心直犯嘀咕：这些有什么好学的，这十几年看都看会了，就只有这些朽木头一样的师兄弟们才需要练这么久。还不如多在师尊面前晃悠几圈，免得每夜……

萧炎隐秘的心事让他面色发烫，成年之后那些精力充沛的夜里，他对润玉师尊无数次的肖想都化作白灼的液体喷洒在掌中。虽然平日里师尊脸上总是冷冷冰冰，但他心里却特别清楚师尊对自己绝不是没有感情。

萧炎记得自己小时候犯了错，润玉师尊总是会铁面无私送他去律德长老那里受罚，那些日子里萧炎对他的师尊是又恨又怕，同时也好奇自己的伤好的如此之快。于是某日故意去把一贫长老的酒壶打碎，受罚之后，偷偷含了一片解咒草在舌下，等着子夜来临。浓重的夜幕里，一道金光落于萧炎的屋中，润玉双手结印对着萧炎施“梦蛇”之咒，随后便坐于床沿为萧炎疗伤上药，轻手轻脚躺在自己身侧，拍着被子，直到破晓将至才离开。

后来萧炎就常常如法炮制，故意去各个长老门下搞一些无伤大雅却要受罚的破坏，再等待润玉师尊的“临幸”。

以前靠着装睡就能换来一夜良宵，可是现在要怎么把良宵化作春宵“吃了”润玉师尊，却成了一个天大的难题。

好在天无绝人之路，翌日萧炎就接到了第一次下山的任务。

与蜀山故道相接的安宁村西北有一座古藤林，临近二月十四突然暴起了许多花妖捉人，但据说其修为不高，只是数量庞大，于是夜长老润玉便向太武掌门请了命，带他那“不学无术的徒弟”下山除妖，好让这徒弟知晓世间险恶，从此一心向道、勤加修炼。

一来到安宁村，师徒二人便被请到了村长家，正厅早已经挤满了村民。

“道长，救救我相公吧，他已经被抓走三天了。”一位村妇掩面拭泪。越来越多的人开始哭诉，场面混乱，声音嘈杂。

“村长，你先将诸事原委说与我听吧。”润玉稍稍用了一个扩音咒，镇住了场面。

“回禀道长，这还要从七日前说起……”

经由村长一番解释，在润玉身后的萧炎眼睁睁地看着自己的师尊双耳由白变红。萧炎不动声色地向侧前方挪了挪位置，果不其然，师尊的脸色也是如天边红霞一般。

捉男子、吸阳元、共赴巫山这些个关键信息让春宫图都不曾看过的润玉羞红了脸，却还要故作镇定：“事不宜迟，还劳烦村长带路领我师徒二人去除妖。”

村长将二人带到古藤林入口就马上离开了，跑的时候可谓是脚下生风，健步如飞，丝毫不似耄耋之年的老者，估计是生怕自己也被抓了进去被吸成人干，虽然他本来就挺干的了。

两人刚入林中，润玉取下了右手腕上的一串湖蓝色珠串，亲手为萧炎带上。“这串人鱼泪，你带着，护你不惑。”

“师尊，那你呢？”萧炎摩挲着那串珠子，很想归还，可是舍不得，那串珠子上面带着的体温和淡淡香味太让人眷恋了。

“这等程度的道行，还不及为师药圃里的花！”面对徒弟的挂心润玉轻轻地笑了。

萧炎跟着自己的师尊亦步亦趋来到一棵被儿臂粗的藤蔓绞杀的参天古木前，突然停下的润玉让萧炎的鼻尖差点撞上他的后脑。

润玉并没有转身，只道：“看好。”而后双手负于身后，右腿点地，瞬间凌空。

“赤霄！”润玉大喝一声，一柄剑身刻着繁复咒文，周遭覆着火焰的巨剑从天空直落而下，于润玉面前分为无数柄相同模样的剑，包围他的身体不断旋转着，猎猎剑风中，白色衣袂上下翻飞，可谓是气壮山河，势吞万里之象。

修为不够的花妖虽然想要逃跑，但无奈都还未化为人形，扎根土中动弹不得，本体只能伏于地面在风中簌簌作响。

“斩！”润玉抽出右手，捏剑指向前一挥，上千道剑光残影纷纷穿透所有的花妖，植物的根茎冒出汩汩黑血喷涌出地面。此时缠在古树身上的粗大藤蔓也轰然脱落，震起漫天尘土，露出一个巨大的树洞，树洞里尽是眼圈发黑、形销骨立的村夫。

润玉：“你去叫村长找人来抬走他们。”

萧炎：“是，师尊。”

萧炎急忙转身向出口飞奔，未见树洞里一道气流挟着粉色的花瓣直直冲他后背心脏位置飞射而去。等萧炎感到这气息时，润玉已经替他承受了这一下花妖最后的偷袭，捂着胸口单手撑膝半跪在地上。

“玉……师尊，你没事吧！”萧炎异常焦躁，双手揽住润玉的双肩，道出的称呼差点暴露他拼命掩藏的心思。

“无碍，快去叫人……”润玉缓缓入定。萧炎从未有一刻那么那么懊恼自己功夫如此之差，连御剑都不曾习得，此刻只能竭力狂奔。

润玉打坐疗伤逐渐洞悉自己身体的异常，替萧炎挡下的那一击并非什么诡秘致命的术法，而是隐匿于树洞中的花妖下的元神最后的挣扎——“回梦”。让人直面内心最深的欲望，并做出抉择，否则无解。

润玉屏息凝神，遁入往昔的梦中。他曾经有过一次关于萧炎的春梦，梦里只是萧炎模糊的身影，到第二日醒来润玉才发觉自己的亵裤湿湿腻腻的。现在的梦中却全是萧炎清晰的面容，洪荒千年的寂寞在这十几年里只融化在萧炎一个人身上，竟成了如此肖想，只多看那个人一眼，心里就是一片风花雪月。 

如此直白地剖解自己的心意，让润玉缓缓睁开了眼，眼尾染霞，眸中波光流转，他拼劲力气自封穴道，看着萧炎带领众人来了，才终于不管不顾的放任自己昏了过去。

师徒二人被村长安排在安宁村的客栈里，润玉醒来的时候已经天黑了，看到竹质的桌上亮着的烛盏映着趴在桌上的萧炎的面孔，不时跳动的火苗勾动着润玉的心尖，让他想起了自己对徒儿未解的“回梦”。

萧炎听着床发出的声音，便醒了过来，看着坐起来的润玉连忙冲上前，双手撑在床沿，额头突然抵上了润玉的额头：“怎么还是那么烫啊，师尊还在发烧吗？”说罢捡起掉落在床上的帕子就要去浸水。

“不必……”润玉都能感受到自己说话时嘴里呼出的气有多灼热。刚才那样暧昧的动作让他实在无法再和萧炎同处一室，“你去休息吧，我无妨……”

“我就在这里守着师尊，哪也不去！”萧炎用帕子覆上了润玉的额头。

“我让你走啊！”润玉的声音低沉、铿锵有力，双手捏着被子，青筋暴起。

“师尊……弟子知道自己不学无术，你不要生气了，我走就是……”萧炎怒了努嘴，扯着润玉的衣袖。

润玉受“回梦”的影响越发深重，一把握住了萧炎的手：“接下来我所言皆受妖术所惑，你不必当真。”

“师尊……你没事吧，你且在此处休憩，我马上回蜀山禀明太武掌门。”萧炎正欲起身，却被润玉死死扣住脉门。

“萧炎，我喜欢你。”此话一出，“回梦”全解。润玉心中五味陈杂，虽有“妖法所惑”作由，可日后萧炎会怎么看他？还有自己那被“回梦”逼出来的告白，是不是就如泥牛入海杳无音讯了？纷乱的思绪让润玉无力地说，“妖术已破，你走吧……”

“师尊……你当真喜欢我？”萧炎因为激动而微微颤抖的样子，落在润玉眼里却成了觳觫。

润玉瞪大了因羞愧而泛红的双目大声说：“为师……”却总也不见下文。

急的萧炎带笑地问道：“师尊怎么？”

明明和往昔一样的“顽劣恶徒”笑容，如今在润玉眼里却看成了讥讽之色，只见润玉缓缓低下头，烛光下的睫毛微微颤抖，声音几不可闻：“为师……岂敢……”

萧炎一把将人揽入怀中：“那师尊可曾知晓我的心意？弟子拜入门下第一日起就心系师尊，十多年来日夜肖想，求之不得，寤寐思服……啊，痛！”萧炎的脑袋被锤了一下。

“诗经可不是形容你这般乌七八糟的心思的。”润玉终于也紧紧搂着萧炎回应着他的拥抱。

“是是是，师尊教训的是，我们不用诗经，我们用别的‘经’。”润玉常年清修，不暗情事，并不明白萧炎的一语双关，直到萧炎抓住他的手向萧炎撑起帐篷的裆下探去。

“用这个‘茎’。”萧炎的呼吸落在润玉的耳边，带着潮潮的热气。

“污言秽语！成何体统！为师何时教过……你……”萧炎轻轻衔住了色厉内荏的嘴唇，待到润玉气喘吁吁之时才抬起头道：“御剑、仙术、经文师尊都能教我，但唯独这事儿只能徒儿调教师尊您了。”

不等润玉反应过来，萧炎便把人压在了床上，又是一个缠绵缱绻的吻，他起身时故意在两人嘴里拉出一道晶莹的丝线，让润玉羞得侧过了脸，埋入阴影中：“蜡烛……”

“什么？”萧炎一边用嘴巴解着润玉的腰封一边问，含混不清。

“烛火未灭……”润玉转过头，微微撑起身子，胸膛在雪白的衣衫下剧烈起伏，眼神是不同于平日里的迷茫，抬起右手覆上萧炎的双眼，“羞……”

萧炎只觉得太阳穴在鼓胀的跳动，全身血液向头顶和下身疯狂涌去，原来他的师尊动情时候是如此撩人。萧炎抓住润玉的右手十指紧扣：“师尊，徒儿想看着你，看着师尊为我一人情动，看着师尊为我一人呻吟，看着师尊眼里只有我，可以吗？”

润玉的感觉自己脑海里有一根紧绷的弦倏忽间就断了，萧炎神色里带着温柔，语气里带着询问，明明自己可以像往日一样摆出师尊的威严训斥他、拒绝他，可这一刻他说不出违心的话来。只觉得心中温暖，自己戴了经年的面具在这样的萧炎面前分崩离析。

润玉只答一声：“好……”，便重新躺回床上。

萧炎听得润玉声音轻微，却透漏出坚定的意志，脑子已经转不动了，只觉得那盏得了特赦而不会被灭的蜡烛快要把自己的心烤化了，身下的阳物更是气势汹涌的开始胀痛了起来。于是萧炎俯身贴在润玉身上慢慢的耸动，让两柄刺刀的热气透过薄薄的裤子相互呼应。

润玉感受到天资聪颖的萧炎不仅有“恃才傲物”的资本，更是不缺“恃物傲人”的利器。那在自己腿根上摩挲的阳物似乎比自己的赤霄剑还要硬还要粗，思及此处不由得身体微微颤抖。

缓慢摩挲两人身体的萧炎感受到了润玉的细微的抖动，温柔地吻着他的眼睑、鼻尖最后停在嘴唇上：“师尊，把你交给我，徒儿会让你舒服的。”接踵而至的便是伴着唇舌交缠而发出的渍渍水声，满室的旖旎让屋内的气温逐渐升高，再多春色一些仿佛就能被点着。

等润玉回过神的时候才发现两人的衣衫已经尽数脱落，师徒二人赤身落体的纠缠在一起。他伸手去抚摸萧炎的脸庞，却被萧炎用手捉住，张开嘴一根一根的吮吸，那炙热的目光分秒不曾从润玉的脸上移开，盯得润玉目眩神迷，心神荡漾。

待到润玉修长而骨节分明的手指都被津液濡湿了，萧炎便带着润玉的手向自己胯下而去：“好师尊，你摸摸它。”

润玉有些失神的看着自己的手指握住了萧炎的阳物，原来衣衫褪尽之后握住萧炎的性器竟是这样灼热而粗壮的感觉，那茎身上盘虬着的血管，里面每一瞬跳动的脉搏，一次次冲击着润玉，他的脑海中只剩下不断跃动的鼓点，属于萧炎的心跳。

“师尊喜欢它吗？”萧炎笑得和往日一样，如同他在剑舞坪上拿着一个从山下带回来的新奇玩意儿问润玉喜不喜欢一样。但他内心已经快崩溃了，他幻想着他的师尊自渎过很多次，可那种感受不及润玉的手掌真实的触感、温度的万分之一，若非他现在竭力控制自己想象同门中那些智障般的师兄弟，瞬间就能泄在润玉手上。

润玉回过神来，发现自己的手居然牢牢握住萧炎的阳物，不禁神色窘迫，一下就把手收了回来，但他收手的时候并没有松开萧炎的阳物，于是这个动作就相当于把萧炎直接从根部到头部快速而用力的撸了一遍。

“啊！嘶……”萧炎被润玉这一出刺激的不小，茎身不住的抖动，铃口渗出了透明的体液。

“你没事吧！”润玉有些后悔，自己虽未尝人事，但毕竟为人师，着实不该如此惊惶。听得萧炎带着些许痛苦的抽气，润玉十分担心自己伤到了他，想看看他下体的情况，却又只敢伸出手轻抚萧炎宽阔的肩膀。

“没事……不过师尊接下来要看好。”萧炎猫着腰又压上了润玉的身体，双手分别撑在润玉两侧，俯下身含住润玉胸前的乳首，嘴里是舌尖不断地挑弄，眼里是润玉受不了刺激而仰起的脖颈，耳里是润玉咬紧牙关从喉咙里溢出的破碎音节。

“师尊，凝神，这只是御剑的第一式！”萧炎俯身，看着润玉昂扬的性器，目光灼灼满含深情，而后含了下去。

　“你竟敢拿御剑……啊……！”润玉惊呼出声，粗重地喘着气，灭顶的快感从下身冲撞到颅内，把他理智悉数撞到了九霄云外，什么御剑术、什么尊师重道，都不及萧炎。

　润玉感受着自己的性器被温热的口腔包覆，终于愿意去看自己身下那副画面，只见萧炎吞吐着自己的下体，在感到自己双手捧住他脸颊的时候，温柔地抬起眼帘凝望着他。  
　  
　萧炎看着自己平日里仙风道骨的师尊，在他口舌之下露出如此迷乱的神色，不禁让他感到万分餍足——这样可爱的师尊从现在起只他一人能见。

　萧炎一个深喉，巨大的刺激让润玉承受不住，重新仰倒在床上不住地喘气，双眸失焦，神识涣散。

　看到润玉失神的表情，萧炎带着狡黠的笑问：“师尊，爽吗？”

爽是销魂噬骨的爽，甜是桂花酒的甜。可是润玉说不出口，他是萧炎师尊，是蜀山派最不染俗世的夜长老，要他说出这样羞耻的话比登天还难……

“啊……！”润玉充满情欲的嘶哑嗓音在这安宁昏暗的客房里再次响起。

萧炎当然知道润玉在胡思乱想什么，于是刻意去舔弄着润玉饱满的茎头下的冠状沟，舌尖灵巧舌苔粗糙，磨蹭过那一圈的敏感，润玉被刺激得流出泪来，却还是竭力遏制自己，喉结起伏，只从喉间漏出沙哑的喘息。

润玉朦着水汽的双眸紧紧盯着萧炎，难耐地伸出手，削葱根般洁白而细长的手指没入萧炎黑色的发间，无意识地拉着他的头往自己胯下靠着。萧炎心中明白润玉快要泄了，于是他埋首继续舔弄着，带着薄茧的手指抚上润玉的两个乳首，嘴里故意发出带着淫靡水吸声音的闷哼。润玉在这样的攻势下瞬间就缴械投降了，情欲释放时激动到控制不住地抽搐。

萧炎把润玉的性器顶在喉间，一点一滴把润玉的全数精液都包在嘴里，才慢慢起身，起来时嘴又紧紧包着茎身吸吮了一下，惹得润玉又是一阵抽动。

看着萧炎嘴里包着自己的精液，润玉羞红了脸：“脏……快吐出来……”

但萧炎却当着他的面，喉结滚动直接吞了下去。而后抬起神采飞扬的双眼，看着他说：“师尊若是脏，天下谁人还配得上这一袭白衣？”

明明是答非所问，可润玉却满心欢喜，撑起身体替萧炎擦拭唇角，转而又捧起萧炎的脸额头相抵，鼻尖厮磨，而后亲吻，拥抱。

萧炎推到了润玉，炽热的身体贴在润玉因动情而潮红的身躯上，抚摸他的脸。萧炎的下身依旧血脉偾张，顶着润玉的小腹，呼吸越来越沉重，带着兽类的气息，但却满目柔情。

“师尊，接下来的你可以不用学了。”

“为何……我也想……你……”润玉终究是没有脸继续说下去。

“因为接下来——是惩罚。”语毕萧炎捏了捏润玉紧俏的臀瓣，毫不意外的看到润玉瞪大了带着水汽的双眼，“谁让师尊刀子嘴豆腐心，每次惩戒了我都只在夜里偷偷来为我疗伤，谁让师尊为我挡下别的长老的刁难，谁让师尊为我挡那花妖的偷袭……”萧炎说道最后语气里不自觉地带上了心疼。

“你都……知道……”润玉盯着萧炎，心中被胀的满满的，眼泪夺眶而出。自己对萧炎的确是真心爱护不假，可润玉也知道自己的傲骨清晰分明，把他的徒弟硌得生疼，可萧炎竟然一直都在，竟然一直都懂。

“对不起……”润玉抬手搂住了萧炎的脖子，在他耳边带着浓浓的鼻音，“师尊错了，你罚吧！”

听了此番告白的萧炎变得呆呆愣愣，他有些难以置信的看着身下的人。这一刻他才终于觉出他的润玉师尊是一条不朽的山脊，始终顶天立地地撑在蜀山深处，平日里被漫山冰雪泥泞掩盖，只有极为偶然的时候，才会露出那漫山的鲜花野草来。也许他的润玉师尊的确没有那根风流骨，但是那刀剑不摧的模样更让他沉醉、痴迷。

“那徒儿要重罚师尊。”萧炎拿起床头不知何时放上去的小罐，食指取了一小块膏体，缓缓向润玉身后探去，冰凉的膏体随着手指入内，萧炎明显地感到身下的人微微地发抖，语气之中极尽温柔，“师尊，放松，别怕。”

“我……没怕……放……放松了……”润玉一句话说得是磕磕巴巴，像个牙牙学语的小孩子，脸更是红了个通透。萧炎只笑不答，润玉的后穴渐渐的能容纳他的三根手指时候，润玉的身体也发生了变化。萧炎看着他的师尊有些难耐的并着双膝大腿有意无意地夹着他的手臂磨蹭。

“师尊，我要进来了。”萧炎抽出了手指，带着坏笑，满眼都透出蔫儿坏的光，脸贴脸的对润玉说。

“……等等……进？”润玉微微撑起身，看到贴着自己小腹上萧炎那尺寸傲人的阳物。刚才被自己紧握过的温度和尺寸都还清晰记得，如今亲眼所见更是觉得不可能进去。这柄肉体做的利刃，他的身躯无法承受。

“师尊不会以为刚才的是惩罚吧？”萧炎把脸贴在润玉的胸口，不让他看到自己的眼神，只是努着嘴，语气里满满都是委屈，双眸里慢慢都是狡黠。

润玉哪里知道萧炎心里的小算盘噼里啪啦把他都吃干抹净了，只道是心爱的徒儿因为自己食言而委屈，便故作镇定地说道：“自是不会，为师……一言九鼎。”润玉一副苦大仇深的样子，闭着眼说出了这句话。

“啊……！”润玉感受到了那个圆滑饱满的头部卡在了自己后穴的入口，一种撕裂的感觉快要把他吞噬，额上大颗大颗的汗珠滚落，紧咬着牙关不再多说一个字。

“师尊……很疼吗，那……不做了，师尊。”萧炎看着初尝人事的润玉如此辛苦的忍耐，心中的不舍犹如滔天巨浪浇熄了燎原的欲火。

“为师……从不食言，既是惩罚哪有好受的道理，往日师傅罚你也从未徇私，今日你亦需秉公！”润玉一句话说的那是字正腔圆，颇有一代宗师之风范，当然前提是穿好衣服，而不是现在这样让他的徒儿趴在他身上，徒儿的阳物头部还在他身体里。待到这话说完润玉感到不那么疼了，便更有了些底气宽慰他的小徒弟，“好多了，继续罚吧。”

润玉大概是不知道自己说了什么，萧炎的欲望又蓬勃而起：“那徒儿就秉公办事了。”萧炎再也受不了，润玉的话语，声音，肉壁的温度，在一点点地侵蚀他，那种万蚁噬骨的痒，在这世上，唯自己身下一人可解。

萧炎喘息了一阵儿，让剧烈跳动的胸腔平静下来，随后在润玉体内长驱直入，双手死死的箍住身下人的双肩，将其按在床榻之上。润玉无处可逃，只感到自己被一柄粗长的肉刃捅开了，不似之前那么痛苦，只觉得后面是满满异物感的胀，萧炎滚烫的身躯压下来，两具汗淋淋的身体贴合在一起，唇舌也不住交缠起来，发出淫靡的水声。

“师尊，惩罚开始了。”萧炎说完就开始缓缓地抽动身体撞击着润玉。毫无征兆的抽插，让润玉猝不及防地叫出了声。那一声“啊”，满含春情，连他自己未曾料到。

萧炎觉得润玉这叫声，就如同那些风尘中最会媚人的小倌发出来的，唯一不同的是小倌是龟公调教使然，而他的师尊是被自己调教。思及此处，萧炎不由得大胆了起来：“好师尊，你看看徒儿正在干你。”

“……”萧炎的话，让润玉心中大惊，他们师徒竟然罔顾人伦，做出如此大逆不道之事，可是为何自己却对此甘之如饴。欺师灭祖也好，欺名盗世也罢，自己是他师尊，天塌下来先过自己这关。思忖至此，润玉竟然用双腿紧紧夹住了萧炎精壮的腰，让两人贴合的更紧。

萧炎感到润玉的变化，炽热的呼吸在润玉耳边吞吐：“师尊，你里面好热啊……真爽！”萧炎坐起来，看着润玉紧致的小腹上绷出自己阳物的轮廓，有些得意。他伸出自己的左臂撑在床榻上，右臂揽起润玉的腰，将人带入自己怀里，下身却不抽插，只是拍了拍润玉的臀，“我的好师尊，你自己动。”

润玉有些茫然，却还是按萧炎的话做了，他撑着萧炎的肩膀，自己掌握起这“惩罚”的节奏，不适的异物感在自己逐步变快的节奏下带来了前所未有的新奇体验，刺激的润玉不住低声闷哼，头发也散乱着批于肩头，整个脊柱都是酥麻麻的。

萧炎双手搂着润玉的腰，看着自己腹下，毫无遮挡的硕大阳物怒贯入润玉的后穴，随着润玉身体抬起而退出时，总会被那穴口依依不舍的吮住，微微带出一截穴内的粉色嫩肉吸附在茎身上。萧炎一口含住润玉胸前情动而挺立起来的乳首，这样前后的刺激，又让润玉叫出了声。

“啊……”

润玉不曾想到能有这样剧烈的刺激，身后是那自己可以掌握节奏的粗大茎身在他体内不断进进出出，想到萧炎那炽热的阳物在自己体内抽插，还发出令人面红耳赤的交合时的水声，他整个身体都软了。现在萧炎的舌头又在他胸前攻城略地，润玉整个人都快懵了，不知今夕可，不知身在何处，唯一能感觉的便是他心爱的萧炎在他体内辛勤耕耘。

萧炎见润玉的眼里蒙着一层水雾，大口大口地喘着气，失焦的双眸一直盯着自己，发丝散乱，也开始用力的顶弄起润玉的后穴来。好几次萧炎上顶阳物的时候，都抓着润玉下沉身子的时机，惹得他怀里的人抿着嘴仰起头从喉咙里发出难耐而长久的呻吟，知道了润玉的“七寸”，边专攻那处。

萧炎双掌撑着床，抬起自己的胯凶狠地撞击着润玉的臀部，他张开嘴，在润玉的注视下，用舌头舔舐了一圈自己的上唇，看向润玉的目光带着疯狂的饥渴。屋子那啪啪作响的声音也愈发急促，两人私处越来越高的温度，让润玉感到无力，想要腻死在这情欲热切的氛围中。

“师尊，你好紧啊……啊……”

　萧炎低沉的嗓音，充满诱人的魔力，只令润玉想要让自己的徒儿更舒服。

　“师尊，唔……”

萧炎的乳首被润玉用沾了津液的手指不断搔刮着，点点的电击般酥麻快感开始传入脑中。欲望愈发高涨，萧炎脖颈大幅度后仰、吞咽，喉结性感地上下滚动着。一瞬间双手撤了力，让润玉随着他的腰，一起跌落在床上。

“啊……太深了……！”这样突然的跌坐，让萧炎在润玉体内长贯到底，刺激的润玉的性器微微颤抖地涌出小股体液，十指紧紧扣住萧炎的双肩，抓出道道暧昧的红痕。

“师尊……你里面好热……啊……我快化了……”

　这样的时候萧炎还用出师尊这样的称呼，如此忤逆，却又异常撩拨润玉的心弦。只觉得千年的压抑仿佛都是为了这一刻尽情的放纵，那样情色低沉的呢喃，污秽粗野的低语，润玉并不觉得下流，听着萧炎毫不掩饰的兴奋喘息，竟然着魔一般，轻声问着萧炎：“舒服吗？”

　“舒服……”萧炎看向润玉的眼眸里闪耀着光芒，比最耀眼的繁星更亮，里面装满了柔情蜜意的爱恋。

萧炎起身，重新把润玉压在身下，十指紧扣，上身紧紧贴合，下身激烈撞击，两副大汗淋漓的躯体在昏暗的烛光里忘情的摩擦。

润玉微微抬起头去寻找萧炎的嘴唇，萧炎见他如此难耐的样子，便用一只手掰过润玉的下巴，并不吻上去只道：“师尊，把你的舌头伸出来。”

沉溺在情爱里的润玉丝毫不见往日清冷之风，矜持地喘着气，朱唇微启伸出了自己的丁香小舌。萧炎急切的衔住这香甜的舌头，吮吸着上面流淌的津液，不住的吞咽喉结不停的滚动。

“师尊，你真甜！”语毕又用自己的舌头在润玉的嘴里胡搅蛮缠，只撩拨的他那未尝人事的师尊嘴角不断溢出两人的津液，而不自知。

萧炎的下身也不曾停过，阳物极力地在润玉后穴抽出，复又挺进。每一次的抽离都是为了下一次插入的更深撞击的更重，两只本就肌理分明的小腿皆因用力而变得更加紧绷，润玉在这样的顶弄下，有一种快要被刺穿的感觉。

润玉仰着头与萧炎激烈地吻着，微弱烛光中，两人的吻都带着暴虐的野兽气息，抵死相缠情深意浓。上身渴望着激烈的爱抚，下面喧嚣着要极致的性爱。

“师尊……叫我，你叫叫我……”

萧炎忘情的喊着，身下却是越来越粗暴狂野的律动。他紧扣着润玉的腰，不断的拉着把人往他下体上撞，饱满的臀部不断地撞击到他的胯间。

“萧炎……萧炎……”润玉的声音几不可闻，但在这静谧的黑夜就显得那样清晰。

这样的话语是催情的魔咒，萧炎感到脑中一根绷住的弦快要断了，他的抽动越来越快，抱着润玉不断地亲吻，吞咽唾沫，喉咙里还发出对润玉来说十分情色的闷哼声。

　“师尊……宝贝……”

萧炎无法自持，深紫色的浑圓龟头在润玉的体内喷出阵阵略高于体温的白灼，他在润玉体内急切的抽送变得温柔而缓慢。感到自己小腹间有极多的水渍，低头一看他的师尊居然被他操弄的泄了。

“师尊，我把你脔射了，你是不是该奖励我？”萧炎厚着脸皮压在润玉身上问。

“……”

润玉侧过头去，羞愧不言，情动时他说出口的句句污言已经超出了他的底线，心中只道往后有何颜面再为人师！

“师尊，你是我的了！”

萧炎心无挂碍地直面着润玉，抱着最思念的人，清晰明了地知晓了自己一生终将所归何处。


End file.
